Fuse clips for the ferrule-like terminals of electric fuses customarily have bases, which can abut supports, and arms which extend upwardly from those bases to accommodate those ferrule-like terminals. The arms of many of those fuse clips have concave inner surfaces which are intended to provide surface-to-surface contacts between those arms and those ferrule-like terminals. Those arms frequently are dimensioned to hold all portions of the ferrule-like terminals out of engagement with the bases of the fuse clips, so those concave surfaces can constitute the sole supports and contacts for those ferrule-like terminals.